


(Ron) Weasley Winter Holiday

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron takes you out in the flying car</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ron) Weasley Winter Holiday

The snow had fallen all over everything. The front lawn and everything beyond it was covered in a soft blanket of fluffy whiteness. The pond around back was frozen over just so, if you looked hard enough you could still see the small fish swimming underneath. It was overcast, the clouds covering what little light the sun had to offer.

And you sat indoors drinking hot chocolate next to your favorite people on earth. You were staying with the Weasley family for winter holiday. You were all in the small living room downstairs drinking cocoa and telling funny stories. Next to you was the one person you wanted to sit next to most. Ron Weasley, your best friend and crush since first year. Harry was on Ron’s other side while the twins sat by the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Ginny on the other hand was helping her mother with Christmas dinner.

“So we let off the stink bomb in the middle of class,” George started.

“And we didn’t get in trouble for it. In fact we were let out of the test. It was incredible.” Fred finished the story.

“Oh Freddie, remember when we turned the whole class blue with that vapor we created.” George was on the verge of telling another story.

You felt a small tug on your arm. It was Ron, he wanted you to follow him outside. You went along and grabbed your jackets. Standing outside on the porch you looked out at the snow powdered wasteland beyond the house. There was snow on everything, even the small shed off in the distance. It looked ready to fall down but was still fighting against the snow’s weight.

“It’s beautiful.” You mumbled and watched your breath drift off into the sky. Eventually disappearing into the background of the clouds.

“Yeah. Y-you, I mean it is isn’t it.” Ron spoke softly. He wasn’t looking out at the landscape though. He was watching you marvel at the sight in front of you. Your eyes reflecting each snowflake that fell from the sky. He could see the whole world in them.

“Come on. I want to show you something.” Ron offered his hand to you and smiled.

You grabbed his hand and he pulled you off towards the shed. You helped him push the doors open. Sitting inside the shed was a flying car. It looked the same as their old one but was model year newer. It had an improved cloaking gear and all. 

“Ron what are we doing in here?” You whispered to him in the darkness of the night. It had gotten late when you were inside with the others listening to Fred and George’s stories.

Ron reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys to the car. He gave you a wink and unlocked the car. “Get in.” he called out to you and pulled the driver's side door open. He slid the key into the ignition. He looked at you through the passengers window. You looked into his eyes, you were convinced his eyes were something supernatural. They were too beautiful a blue to be anything but. 

Letting out a large sigh you gave in, you pulled the door open and sat next to Ron. He gave you a large smile and then winked. Ron revved the car and then took off out of the shed and into the night sky. You flew above the house and over the fields that were in the distance. He turned the car towards river nearby. You looked out the window down at the running river. You could hear the water running and the rustling of the trees.

“So, what do you think?” Ron looked at you and asked.

You gave him the biggest smile ever. “It’s everything I could of imagined and so much more. It’s incredible. Thank you Ron.” You placed a hand on his knee without thinking and watched him circle back around.

“Happy Christmas Y/N” Ron looked at you and smiled. He enjoyed seeing the look of pure happiness on your face. It was probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

You blushed at Ron’s words and went back to looking out your window. You whole body had heated up from such a little set of words. Maybe it was the look on his face when he said it, maybe it was the sincerity in his eyes. All you knew was that you couldn’t trust yourself to hide your embarrassment.

Ron flew you over a small forest a little way away from the burrow. You saw all the animals running around in the night. Some fleeing from the sound of the car, the others from predators. It was amazing to watch so much life take place that late at night. You looked up at the full moon. There was a flock of birds crossing it’s path.

“We should probably get back. I’ll get in a lot of trouble if mum finds out I stole the car.” Ron laughed a bit as he remember the other times he had taken the car. 

“They don't know you took the car! Ron!” You began fussing at him playfully.

You laughed together the rest of the way home. He told you about the time He, Fred, and George took the car to free Harry from the Dursley’s house, and when he and Harry took the car to get to Hogwarts. They were entertaining and wild. You told a few wild stories of your own. None of which measured up to the stories Ron had to tell but, he was amused all the same.

“What’s that.” You pointed into the distance at a tallish building. It was lit up with yellow lights and red and green ones at the top.

“That’s the house.” Ron spoke cheerily. He was glad you were having so much fun on this little trip he decided to take you on.

You reached the burrow in no time at all, parking the car back in the shed and heading for the front door. Ron stopped you before you could fully get to the house. 

“How about we go sit by the pond?” Ron asked gently. He slid his hand from your wrist to your hand. 

You blushed furiously and your entire body got warm once more. You felt the butterflies in your stomach go completely berserk.

“Yeah.” You breathed out, it was all you could manage at the time. You were still reeling at the fact that Ron was holding your hand. 

The two of you waddled to the back of the house and sat on the small bench near by. He shoved the car keys back into his pocket. He released his hand from yours and dug into his other pocket. He pulled out a small box with a bright blue ribbon on top. It was covered in velvet and extremely long.

He reached out and grabbed your hand once again. He placed the box in your palm and closed your fingers around it. You watched as he fiddled with you hands and the box. You were still blushing from all the contact before. 

“Go on. Open it.” Ron urged.

You unraveled the bow on top of the box. Running your hand over it’s velvety exterior you open the box and pulled out a small chain bracelet with little charms dangling from various points.

“It’s so pretty. But, what’s it for?” You ask examining the bracelet over and over.

“It’s your Christmas present. Actually that’s not all though.”

You watched Ron fidget next to you. He grabbed both your hands and covered them with his own.

“Listen Y/N, I- I really like you. A lot actually. And I was thinking… Maybe… Well… Will you go out with me?” Ron was staring at the fish in swimming underneath the frozen surface of the pond.

You stared at Ron for five minutes. It didn’t feel long to you, but to him it was five minutes of awkwardness and fear.

“Y/N?”

You snapped out of the shock from Ronald’s confession. “You want to go out with me?”   
You asked in utter disbelief.

“Well, yeah. I’ve liked you since we were first years.” Ron had his hand behind his head   
and was blushing just as much as you were at that point.

“So have I.” You admitted. 

You stared at the fish in the pond as well and scooted closer to him. You laid a head on his   
shoulder and held his hand. “I’d love to go out with you Ronald.”

Ron smiled and helped you put the bracelet on. You spent all night together. You sat next to one another at dinner, and even fell asleep on the couch downstairs together. Nothing could separate the two of you. When it came time to go back to Hogwarts, you went happily hand in hand with Ron.


End file.
